bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disarm Spinner
Article rewrite/expansion status Okay, the bad news is I haven't obtain screenshots of the spinner yet. However, the article is very close to being done. In fact, aside from screenshots the article rewrite/expansion is complete; pretty much all the content has been written and I'm very happy with it. So, I was wondering. Would you like me to post what I have currently, or wait until I get the screenshots? I'm sorry that I haven't gotten any yet. I was hoping I would by now, but I've been busy with other things lately (mostly work-related stuff). Gemspinner019 (talk) 15:10, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 Help with Japanese text EDIT: Thanks to Crystal dream81 for helping us with this. The graphic has been removed because it is no longer needed. I was wondering if someone could help me with this. In the Trivia section of the article, I included the text that rotates around the Disarm Spinner from other regional versions of the game along with translations of them. However, the Japanese version also has its own text, but I haven't include it because I can't figure out what it reads completely. A graphic of the text is provided below. So far I have "危険: 爆弾あ". I tried to figure out what the last character is, but I've had no luck. If anyone could help me with this, I would really appreciate it. Gemspinner019 (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 I think is is 危険: 爆弾あ'つ'. Although, I also don't know any Japanese. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 02:58, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think that could be it, but I got some weird translations (my Japanese isn't that great either). Oh well, I'll just keep at it in the meantime. Thank you for helping anyway. Gemspinner019 (talk) 02:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::Wait a minute. It is 危険: 爆弾あ'り', not あ'つ'. Romanized, it would be read as: Kiken: bakudan ari, which translates to "Danger: There is a bomb." (I'm presently taking Japanese classes in my uni, BTW.) Crystal dream81 (talk) 13:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? I would've never thought it was り''' instead of '''つ. Maybe it's because it looks like つ''' in the graphic. :::Anyway, that translation is much better than that ones I've been getting with '''つ. Thank you for helping us solve this. Gemspinner019 (talk) 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::I'm a native speaker of Japanese, so you can ask me to translate Japanese text into English if you need to. Come drill to me today. CoolGamer23 (talk| ) 15:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Could you help us with the Japanese names of the trophies Seven at Once! and Eight at Once!? I've been trying to figure out what they mean, but I end up getting strange translations. Also, if you would like me to re-upload the Japanese Disarm Spinner text graphic, I can do that. That way you can tell us if we're correct or not. Gemspinner019 (talk) 16:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::::I can do that. I've already did Seven at Once!. Come drill to me today. CoolGamer23 (talk| ) 16:44, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thank you very much for your help. Could you also please tell us if we were correct with what the Japanese Disarm Spinner text reads? I re-uploaded the graphic, and it can be seen below this paragraph. At first I thought it was "危険: 爆弾あつ", but then Crystal dream81 informed us that it's actually "危険: 爆弾あり". Gemspinner019 (talk) 03:03, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 Danger level At the time where the spinner is at level 3, it shows 3 skull icons for the danger level when you hover over the bomb gem to see its description. But if you get to continue after this spin, the danger level will have 4 skulls, then 5, and so on. I know this because I have gotten this when I played this back in 2011. Colgatepony234 (talk) 00:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen this as well. Gemspinner019 (talk) 01:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :::Should this be added as a trivia fact? Colgatepony234 (talk) 02:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC)